


[OP][羅路]翻車

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Bandage, Figging, M/M, PWP without Porn, Spanking, 沒有後續, 翻車, 認真來說我不知道我在寫三小
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 酒醉產物，餓死抬頭
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 6





	[OP][羅路]翻車

**Author's Note:**

> 酒醉產物，餓死抬頭

「吶，特拉仔，你完全搞錯了吧，我才是假扮警長的人啊！警長！為什麼是我被綁住啊？」

鮮紅色的繩索緊緊纏著少年的身體，頸脖以下，胸，腰，腹全被一個個粗厚的繩結以微妙的方式綑綁，勒出纖細的腰身，由於繩子泡過水的因素，越是掙扎就綁的越緊，在皮膚上印出一條條印跡，雙手手腕被人惡意的拉長打結吊在頭頂，Law審視了幾秒後決定用剩餘的繩索將少年的手臂綑在一起，奪去任何掙脫的可能性，雖不明白Law想幹什麼，但答應過對方會乖乖不動的Luffy困惑的站在原地抱怨，至於犯人似乎還沒玩夠，舉起少年的左小腿，脫掉短靴後熟練的在腳踝套上鐐銬，他扶住少年，仗著身高優勢拉起鍊子，並將尾端掛在Luffy原本繫在腰間的皮帶上，不到十公分的短鍊使得少年維持單腳著地的詭異姿勢身體向後弓，若只穿著襯衫還不打緊，問題是Law發動能力，穿過繩索把牛皮製的小背心重新套回Luffy身上。

很難受，繩結加上姿勢，身體的任何一個部位移動都像被奪走呼吸一樣緊繃，Law依舊沒有回答，往後退了幾步審視自己的作品，他靠坐木桌上，悠哉的替自己倒了半杯酒，直到Luffy第三次舉起左腳想掙脫卻失敗，吊在半空旋轉，挫敗的抗議，Law才站起身，拿起掛在側腰的黑色小馬鞭，尾端重重拍打在Luffy渾圓的臀部讓他停止轉動。

聲音與帶來的疼痛感是等比例的，他將少年圍在脖子上的領巾取下，浸了一些威士忌後塞到Luffy嘴裡，封住了少年可能的吵鬧聲，總算察覺不對勁的少年不安的扭動手腕，無奈結纏的太死，根本拔不出來，刀片割破牛仔褲的聲音十分明顯，Law站在他身後，沾了黏稠液體的手掌沿著裂縫深了進去，熱度驚人的傳遞，Luffy的呼吸隨著他的舉動越來越沉重，酒氣在口中漫延，熏的他腦子有些不能思考，作為橡膠人，擴張從來就不是太困難的事，他習慣疼痛的感覺，卻不習慣體內被人溫柔的按壓，一吋吋開墾出奇妙的性感帶，Law的動作很慢，慢的他有些緊張，修長的手指不見以往的強勢，彷彿只是在給Luffy一個警告。

他的直覺從來就不會出錯。

Law再次退開，不知道從口袋內掏出什麼東西，幾秒鐘後粉色的柔軟部位被人頂著一塊冰冷的硬物，Luffy踢動左腳想抗議，牽動繞過跨下的繩索，造成被束縛住，微妙的疼痛感，逼得他不得不想辦法找回平衡，挺胸站好，硬物押入的時候他還沒什麼感覺，只覺得表皮似乎有些粗糙，Law在他臀縫固定住半個拳頭大小的繩結，確保硬物不會被擠壓出來。

過沒幾秒，Luffy開始劇烈的掙扎，嚶嚶嗚嗚的，他想把頂在嘴裡的圍巾吐出來，但Law喜歡看他這樣，毫無防備，沒有任何辯解空間，也不會擾亂他的思考。

他舉起馬鞭，在空中輕彈後，十分善良的給少年一個忠告：「生薑的效果大概能維持一陣子，建議你好好放鬆，我們先來討論討論原則問題，當我告訴你『 ** _那邊有海軍，不要過去的時候，不要引起麻煩的時候_** 』，意思是叫你保持低調不要去惹事，不叫在酒吧打群架也不要因為『 ** _這樣才像個牛仔啊_** 』就在街上找人決鬥，現在告訴我，你今天惹出多少麻煩，嗯？」

馬鞭甩在臀部上的聲音清脆悅耳，他無法控制自己，看好位置後又落下一鞭。


End file.
